cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:QueenJadis Ice/Night Sisters
"Such a generous offer, Count. But our loyalty is reserved for only each other. The only reason I am aiding in your search for a new assassin is because long ago, you chose to help ''me. After this matter is resolved, I hope our paths never cross again.''" :―Mother Talzin, to Count Dooku[src] The Writings of the Nightsisters My sisters, the galaxy has taken note of us, and the powerful will pay for our service. Our skills are superior , honed on the wild beast of Dathomir The most skilled among our members will leave this world to act as the bodyguards and hunters oh thoose who require the service.This will bring prosperity to your fellow sisters and honor to you. But during your time away,you must not forget what Dathomir has given you. Although space is cold and empty, Dathomir's wilderness is luss and rich. It may be years befor you return, so nevevr forget the place that birthed and nurtured you. You will always be a nightsister. Among the galaxy's many species you will encounter numerous beliefs, nearly all of them claiming to be the one true belief. Not all of theese contradictory ways can be true; it follows therefore that NONE are true. That realization reaffirms the wild magicks of the Daughters of Allya. Our shamanism saturates the galaxy, influencing other traditions even their practitoners are unaware of it. It flows from a single wellspring- the life web of Dathomir. I [ Mother Talzin] have served as both the shaman and the clan mother of our Nightsister tribe for many years.Most of you have never known another in this role. Through my hands and eyes, te spirits have maintained their hold on our realm. Its is a core truth of the NightSisters that spirit plane exists parallel to our own. It is inhabited by the essences of animals, nature's forces, and our own ancestors. Yet it is ruled by the manifestations of female and male energy. The spirits bestow fertility upon our tribe and visit us when sickness and death come upon one of our sisters as well to claim the spirits of thoose who have fallen.Only here on Dathomir, however, are the two realms close enough for us to see their shapes, and only here is there an intermediary to act on the tribe's behalf.A shaman of Nightsisters Can Cross the valley of death and dream to carry messages between the spiritual and the physical worlds. The spirits first called upon me [ Mother Talzin ] as i lay cold and trembling, struck with a fatal affliction while birthing my first daughter.It was at that moment, suspended between life and death and bathed in the light of Dathomir's four moons,that i saw clearly the matching landscapes of both realms. It was then that I grasped how living beings are but fleshy physical shadows of their spirits and that spirits live on after their flesh has been cast aside. I passed the challenge. The spirits restored my health, and i willingly became their conduit. The spirits pull upon the folds of my robe as i walk and echo bebeath my voice when i speak. These writings are not merely my words but the commands of the spirits. Challenge my authority and you challenge life itself!